Dancing for my life
by born athlete
Summary: No spies, aged 16 Cammie is a small town girl with big dreams living in the Miami Slums. She dreams of becoming a professional dancer and dances in a dance crew made up of her friends in Miami, south beach. (slightly based on step up 4: Miami heat)
1. Chapter 1 : The root to all dance

**ALLY OWNS ALL, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Chapter 1: the root to all dance…

The beat of the music pounded through my head as I danced, danced out my fury, pain and soul. I slammed to the ground on the roof of the building again. Frustration took over me, I couldn't land this spin, I had been working on it for weeks, it was a new routine I had been working on with Josh, but he left. He joined some fancy company and forgot about us. He was different from the rest of us. He didn't live in the slums, he had a nice beach front house, no one could understand why he had joined us in the first place. Now Fusion was only made up of 7 people, we needed a new male lead, but they aren't exactly easy to come around. Let me introduce you to the group,

Bex Baxter, age 16, specializes in hip hop dancing. She is strong, loyal and trusting, she always stands up for us and is a real fighter, when ever we get into a dance war with our rivals, The Circle, she comes out strongest.

Liz Sutton, age 16, specializes in ballet; she is possible the most unlikely off us. She is blonde and petit and couldn't hurt a fly; she also has an innocent and genuinely happy spirit that is hard to come by in the slums. Her story, it isn't as harsh as ours.

Macey McHenry, aged 16, specializes in acrobatics and is as flexible as a rubber band, whilst the rest off us can kick our feet to our head and do splits, she can lie on her stomach and curve her legs around so her feet were next to her ears and when she wanted too she would put her feet on the floor by her head and shuffle around like that! She was our stylist and was always getting stuff from the charity shops and making it look like it came off of vogue!

Grant Newman, aged 16, specializes in rap dance; he also does some hip hop duets with Bex and is probably the only one who can calm her down after a dance war! He is so kind and protective and understanding of all of us. He isn't one to judge, no matter your background.

Jonas Anderson, aged 16, specializes in body locking, he can move each part of his body separately and taught us all how to slowly push parts of our bodies until they reach the floor, we learned it, but it comes naturally to him. He is also our tech guy, he and Liz got a second hand laptop together and mix all our music and record our dances to put on YouTube.

Logan Cross (I prefer the name Logan to Nick!) aged 16, specializes in gymnastics, he is so strong he once lifted Bex and Macey on his shoulders and held me and Liz in his arms! It's crazy! He often helps Macey with her acrobatics and they do routines were he basically chucking her in the air and catching her while she does flips and stuff!

Lastly there's me, Cammie Morgan, aged 16, I specialize in expressive contempory and modern dance and I do a bit of ballet with Liz sometimes. I'm the lead female and I used to do routines with Josh, but he's left now. My past is a secret, everyone else has confided in each other about theirs but I haven't told about mine, now you may think that's rude but they understand, they no how much it took to let out theirs so they realise how bad mine must be.

We all do street, that's what you start with, dancing on the street, it's the root to all dance. It requires, power, balance, co-ordination and mostly soul. It requires you to fully connect with every move your doing because when you fall you hit the street. That was what I was doing right now, hitting the street. I sighed and gave up, I would have to get on of the guys to support me in it tomorrow, I couldn't do it without Josh but we need a new male lead, and fast. Some of the guys mates had tried but we're selective, they were good, sure they could do street, but that was it, Josh did a mixture of everything, a bit like me but he didn't specialize, now we needed someone with a bit of everything and also a new speciality, to improve us and make us forget Josh.


	2. Chapter 2 : familiar tunes of the street

**ALLY OWNS ALL I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

Chapter 2 : Familiar tunes of street

Bex's POV

I walked into the square where we practice and saw everyone there. I wasn't late, everyone was just early, we had to work twice as hard now Josh was gone. I could see new bruises on Cammie's arms, she kept trying that routine, but we all knew it was impossible without another dancer.

"Okay, lets get down to business, what are we starting with?" I asked turning to Cammie. She looked upset, "I don't know, we need a new guy, I can't do any of my stuff without someone and no offence guys but none of you can do expressive contempory, its too dramatic."

I sigh, "Okay, right then, today we find a new guy."

Everyone stared at me, "But Bex," Grant started. But I glared at him and said whilst walking out of the square. "Everyone back here with two possibilities' in two hours."

I heard everyone disperse behind me.

Cammie's POV

We had done this before, wasted our practice sessions looking for a new guy, but we had to face the facts, there was no one else. I walked over to the skater park were small time groups just danced street. I watched for about an hour and a half and saw 3 different groups practicing. I figured I'd just choose the two best guys out of here. I walked up to them and said, "Hey, you guys." Two of them came over to me. They were eager, everyone new we were recruiting and everyone wanted to be in Fusion. "What's your name's?" I asked politely.

"Daniel"

"George"

They answered, "right come with me, you guys got an audition." I turned and could sense them silently cheering behind me so I turned round to them bluntly and said, "don't get your hopes up."

Grant's POV

I wondered around Miami looked around, Cammie had gone to the skater park which was were the other groups practiced so I couldn't go and drag two guys in from their. Soon I heard the familiar tunes of street. I looked around and saw nothing but then listened again and looked up?

I saw a guy about my age dancing on the roof of a building, I quickly climbed up and saw him dancing, he was good. Literally, the same class as us, if not better.

"Hey, I haven't seen you round here before, you dance?"

"Yeah," Mystery Boy replied, "My mum taught me."

"Wow, your mum must be good. What styles do you do?"

"Yeah, lots of people think she is, but I can't stand her, she dances for the attention and for the prize money. When I dance I do it to express myself."

"Sweet, so what styles do you do?"

"Oh, yeah, I do street obviously. Then I do a bit of, hip hop, rap, acrobatics, body locking, and I really like expressive contempory, I'm better at expressive contempory then anything else but still not as good as street and I guess you could say I specialize in Ibiza Dance." (A/N is that a style, I don't know I randomly making these specialities up as I go along!) He looked a bit embarrassed when he said expressive contempory but I knew that was the real deal.

I smile appeared on my face, apparently a goofy one because he looked at me funny.

"Do you want to tryout for Fusion?" His eyebrows went up.

"Sure, but let me tell you something first, my mum, is Catherine Goode, she runs The Circle. But I don't roll with her, I'm Zach."

I grimaced and thought, if he's got nothing to do with them then the others won't care, he's the whole package.

"It's cool" I said. "Just, don't tell them about it yet, we'll tell them when you've proved yourself."

**REVIEW, SORRY ITS SHORT AND PREDICTABLE BUT THE FIRST FEW NEED TO BUILD UP, 'LL TRY AND GET THEM UP REGULARLY THOUGH!**


	3. Chapter 3 : romantic moments and

Chapter 3 : Short, slow, romantic moments and fast, dramatic, heart breaks.

Cammie's POV

I arrived back at the square at the same time as everyone else and we tried out the dancers. We taught them all our new routine to see who could keep up; we were then left with 5 dancers. Both Daniel and George could because it was street. Macey had found a guy called Drew who was good, Jonas found Harry and Grant had Zach.

"Okay guys, you can all dance street but what else can you dance? Pick your favourite other style then in pairs with us you'll choreograph a dance to perform."

"Right, I'll do Rap." George said. Grant made a hand signal and they headed of to practice.

"Um, hip hop…" Drew said, he went off with Bex.

"I'm not great at any other styles but I do technology?" Said Harry.

"Sorry, mate we need another style and we already have two techies." Harry walked off looking upset, I know I felt bad. Brutal.

"I love body locking but I'm not great at it." Said Daniel. Jonas took him to see what he could do.

"I do a mixture." Zach said. I raised my eyebrow. "What do you do?" I questioned.

"I do, hip hop, rap, acrobatics, expressive contempory and I specialize in Ibiza Dance." Wow! This guy sounded great.

"Okay, well none of us do Ibiza Dance so I guess that could be something new! I'll do an expressive contempory dance with you if you want." He looked at me,

"You, do expressive contempory?" I looked down, I was wearing jeggings and a zip up hoodie that was undone over a ripped t-shirt. I grinned.

"Yepp, but I'll go change!"

I came back 3 minutes later in ballet style plimsolls, leggings and a baggy cropped t-shirt that showed my toned stomach and had a white heart on it that was big and overlapped the edges.

He had on jeans and a tight black t-shirt that I could see his abs through. Oh god. I mean I was used to seeing the guys in fusion dance topless for Christ sakes, now I was starting to understand how Bex, Liz and Macey felt when they stood there mouths agape!

"Okay," I said trying to distract myself. "You're choreographing, off you go."

Over the next two hours we worked on a new routine. He choose a slow but dramatic piece of music about a break-up where neither of them actually wanted to break up but they thought they had to.

It was great. Literally, I was getting so in to the routine.

Two and a half hours after we'd split up we started to perform the routines. Bex and Drew went first. He was quite good but the routine was basic and I could tell Bex was bored.

Then Daniel and Jonas went, okay, it was a failure. Macey told me that Jonas had spent half the time teaching Daniel how to body lock and he still couldn't do it. I clapped weakly and quickly announced Grant and George. They were quiet good, again you could tell Grant was better but it was still good and we could easily help him to improve.

"Hey George, do you do any other styles?" I asked him.

"Nah, I just do street and rap." I nodded then turned to Zach. "Lets go."

He smirked at me and we went into the starting position, I knew they were gunna make fun of me for this! Zach's arm was around my waist and supporting me as I leaned right back and as the music started me brushed his hand down from my shoulder to my stomach then all of a sudden we both twisted away and the music got faster. It went on like that, short slow romantic moments then fast, dramatic, heart breaks. We ended with me folded into a tiny ball with him lifting me by the waist; we both looked away from one another but were still linked.

Everyone broke into applause, "Wow, Cam, now I know what you mean when you said none of the guys could do contempory right, that rocked, congrats Zach!" Bex cheered.

We didn't even have to talk I just looked at everyone and they nodded. "Okay I'm sorry to the rest of you but Zach, do you want to join fusion?" I watched him, he glanced quickly at Grant. What was that about?

"Sure, course I do!"


	4. Chapter 4 : To be worth something

Chapter 4 : To be worth something

Cammie's POV

That evening after our practice everyone was excited, we had finally done a routine since Josh had finished, I had perfected my routine with Zach's help and taught it to him and Liz and Jonas had done an awesome body locking and ballet collaboration! I know it sounds weird but it was awesome. Liz was pretending to be a mechanical ballet doll!

We went to Grants afterwards because his parents ran a bar and we messed around with fries and drinks and decided to dance.

We all free-styled on the floor and danced in a big group and then Grants Nan came out and insisted that Grant danced the tango with her; Grant was embarrassed as we laughed at him but he did it any way and smiled like a goof.

All of a sudden Zach grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear, "Do you know ball room?" I stared at him, Grants Nan had taught me when I was 7 how to tango but I couldn't imagine Zach knowing how to!

"Do you?" I replied slyly. With that he pulled me onto the floor right up against him and we danced. We created a whole dramatic play out of it, it was hot, sexy and sassy. At the end we were staring into each others eyes and we didn't break apart.

"Wow, I can feel the sexual tension." Macey whispered. That brought us out of it and I quickly stepped back blushing, but Zach stepped towards me, what was he doing?

He leaned over and whispered in my ear "so you do ball room, is there anything you don't do?"

I stepped away from him, "I guess you'll have to find out"

He half chuckled and then walked back to the bar, for some reason I felt my heart drop. Had he felt something? I sure had, but would never admit it! The rest of the evening I did silly robotic dancing with Jonas and danced with my girls. Nothing technical just having fun, I felt so happy, so different to what I used to feel.

I went over to the bar to grab another drink and talked to Grant's Nan for a bit. Even though she was old she was nice, we could talk to her about anything and she wouldn't be patronizing or try and pretend to be cool, she was just a good listener.

I turned away to go back to Grant and Jonas but something caught my eye and once again my heart dropped. Zach was in the corner of the bar talking to a girl. They were sat in a booth and Zach's arm was over her shoulders and their faces were close, kissing distance.

I suddenly felt sick. What's wrong with me? I only met the guy a few hours ago its not like he's mine! I silently went upstairs to my room and gave myself a mental talking to.

-PAGE BREAK-

I have been living with Grant since I was 11. We aren't related at all our parents go way back, well, they did. Our Dad's served in the Navy together, they were Seal's, that's about as dangerous as it gets, and one day Grants dad came back and mine didn't. I was 10. For a year my mum was in deep depression and she became violent but I never told anyone, I just put all of my sadness, anger and frustration into my dance to became the best I could be. To be worth something, not just the girl whose dad died.

Fusion knows about my mum's depression, not about the violence. I don't need to tell them because it's not a problem anymore. As far as Grant and the Newman's are concerned my mum went into and is still in depression and now she's in a council run home. Actually she's in a metal asylum for schizophrenics. It's not her fault that she hit me; she wasn't herself at the time. That must mean it was my fault.

I crawl into bed and soon I hear Grant come in and go to his side of the room, it was separate by a sheet that didn't reach the whole way across and had tears in. It didn't matter, normally it's pushed aside any way because we change in the bath room and we all hang out in our room when we can't chat in the bar.

Grant does his usual before bed rituals that we all have without realizing then gets into bed. But I can't sleep, I'm high from the excitement of dancing with Zach. I get out of bed and go to the window.

"You going to the roof?" Grant asks with his eyes still shut.

"Yeah, I was going to go to the old industrial building one. I'll see you later."

"Bye." He turned over and I climbed out of the window and jumped to the ground. I walked along the sandy road in my leggings and tank top that I slept in. It was hot outside so I wasn't cold. I went up to the roof of the abandoned factory and lay down, looking at the stars in the sky and listening to the waves as they washed up on south beach. Suddenly I heard a noise and saw someone else go and lay down on a different part of the roof. I studied their silhouette and placed it.


	5. Chapter 5 : Except you

**JUST REALISED I HAVEN'T DISCLAIMED! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, IT ALL BELONGS TO THE AMAZING ALLY CARTER!**

Chapter 5: Except you…

"Hey Zach"

"Hi Cammie" he didn't seem surprised that I was there. I guess he saw me when I came up.

"So what do you do up here?" I asked.

"I look at the stars, think, dance. You?"

"Same. It's like a sanctuary. No one else comes here."

"Except me."

"Except you."

"How long have you been coming up here?"

"Since I was ten. When I needed to get away from everything, it's when I started getting serious about dancing."

"Really, you've only been doing it properly for 6 years and you've had no teachers?"

"Well unless you count Grants Nan teaching me ball room!"

"I did wonder." He replied, I sensed the smirk.

Sighing I continued. "What about you then, were you trained?"

"I've been training since before I could walk, my mum, she taught me. Now she runs some classes up in South Beach Dance Studio's but I can't go because you have to do ballet to get in, they say that's the roots of all dance but I don't agree. It's the streets that are the root."

"Yeah. That's how I started. Watching groups practice in the skate parks. I got Grant and Bex involved and then we got Logan, Grant, Liz and Macey into it."

"And Josh?" Zach questioned.

"No. How do you know about him?"

"Oh Grant told me you were trying to replace Josh." He answered vaguely. "Where did he learn then?"

"He's not the same as us. His parents own a posh beach front house and he goes to school whereas we all work as waitress', waiter's, and cleaners in the big Hotel, Palm Springs Resort up by the Beach, you can't miss it."

"Yeah I know it." Zach said softly.

"What about you, what's your story?" I questioned, curious.

"Oh, nothing special." He said. He seemed startled. "I live with my mum on the edge of the slums. She taught me to dance and she just got this job at the dance studios and she's hoping by the end of the year we can move into an house in the city or a posh one near the hotel but I keep telling her not to get her hopes up."

He said it slowly, like he was embarrassed that he would be moving into a house and we would still be in the slums. But I don't care, as long as his heart was in the right place, wealth doesn't matter.

We chatted for a bit more until I got cold and decided to leave. But I knew what my heart wanted and I ignored my head and made a giant leap of faith. "Hey Zach," I called out before I went. "Tomorrow I want to try the contempory/ Ibiza dance/ ball room piece."

"What! You're mixing those three!" he asked me looking at me like I was a crazy women.

"Course, it will express romance comteporally, and be sexy and sassy like the tango and be energetic and feisty like Ibiza Dance." I told him with a wink. He raised an eyebrow but smirked, "I can't wait".


	6. Chapter 6 : Sitting like a fish

Chapter 6 : sitting like a fish

Cammie's POV

I flopped onto my bed at about 1:00 am. I was excited about the dance tomorrow so I couldn't sleep; I stated planning it out in my head. I imagined a story first, that's what I always do. I thought about a couple meeting for the first time, how everything would be tentative at first, polite creeping around each other. Then the dance would become more fluid and would be fun having the Ibiza dance and finally it would turn passionate like a tango. Then something would go wrong, a twist, rather than stop and twist back I'd keep spinning, spinning out of control and he wouldn't catch me. Back to expressive, an argument or a soft break up. Probably both. Then missing each other.

I would get Liz to mix the songs, first maybe something like Enchanted by Taylor Swift, to show there meeting, then go into Feel the Love by rudimental to do the Ibiza Dance to and then some passionate up beat music that you could Tango to, I have to ask Liz about that one? (A/N I don't know any tango music…) Then for a break up either Don't Hold Your Breath by Nicole Scherzinger or Jar of Hearts if it should be sadder when I finalize the dance moves. Then it would definitely end with Need you Now by Lady Antebellum. It was perfect.

Zach's POV

I feel bad, I mean I'm betraying my Mum and Fusion. Basically, my Mum hates Dance Crews that aren't posh trained ones in a studio, I've heard about Fusion through her rants, apparently their her companies fiercest competition and now I've joined them.

I need to tell Fusion, but Grant told me not to? If I don't tell them and then they find out, I don't know it would be awful, they would never trust me again, my mum would disown me and they would drop me from the group, I'd have no where to go.

But, I've always been a firm believer in living in the moment so I am just going to try and figure out how the heck Cammie is planning on combining Ibiza with ball room and contempory!

I watched a bunch of her video's on YouTube when I got back, oh yeah another lie. I live in the hotel that she does waitressing at. I knew she wouldn't like me if she knew though so I had to lie, right? Anyway, her video's are insane, I watched one from last year, she made a dance about creating their group for the Dance Miami Finals, I have know idea how my mums crew beat them. She had all of them introduced separately, with their own dance style of music playing then they froze in a position whilst the next person did their thing. Then all of their tracks would play at once of 10 seconds which sounded horrid and they all danced at once but then the music made that sound where it reshuffles and street music started blaring out. They did an insanely complex street routine, it was insane but they each did street in their own style.

Even though they were doing the same moves, Cammie used her face. Liz was dainty, Macey's leg would kick higher. Grant would look more casual and dance with the words, Logan's arms would flex with muscle, (seriously that guy was scary) Bex would be more fluid in the movements whereas Jonas would snap in and out of them using body locking. It was insane.

I just wonder where I'll fit in.

-NEXT DAY-

Cammie's POV

I arrived at the square at 3:00 pm the next day having had my shift that morning along with Macey and Grant. When we got there Zach was doing body locking with Jonas and Liz was practicing a street move and trying not to do it too daintily! Bex must have been having a break because she was just lying on Logan's hands as he raised her up and down like a weight!

"Okay guys, what are we working on today?" I asked.

"We have to get working on the Miami dance champ's" Liz said. "It's been on my mind, it's only 2 months away!"

"Um Liz, 2 months is a long time!"

"No, it isn't with our rehearsals, we only have rehearsals altogether 3 or 4 times a week, the rest of the time its just half of us."

"Okay fine, I'll start working on a number, what do you guys want to do this time, we need a story"

"Um…story?" Zach asked.

"Yepp, that's how I plan out the dances."

"So whats the story behind the ball room, Ibiza, Contempory your doing for us?" He smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Your mixing what!" Bex said appalled.

"Ball room, Ibiza and Contempory." I said as if it was the most normal thing in the world!

"Cam, I know you're a genius be seriously!" Grant questioned.

"Well, it's simply really, you start with contempory with a couple meeting for the first time like on a first date," Zach raised an eyebrow, I ignored him and continued. "So there all polite and not sure at first which is why it has to be contempory, then they start to know each other and it's more comfortable which leads them into Ibiza.

"Then the relationship grows and is passionate like a tango, get it? Then finally in the tango the girl keeps spinning at one point and she falls, symbolising the break-up of the relationship then it goes back to contempory. And you have the heartbreak and stuff, I haven't decided if they start again though." I looked around everyone was shocked so I quickly added before anyone could ask any questions.

"And Liz and Jonas, I need a CD with Enchanted by Taylor Swift, then Feel the love by Rudimental, then …(insert ball room dance song)… then I think either Jar of Hearts or Don't hold your Breath by Christina Perri and Nicole Scherzinger and finally Need you Now by Lady Antebellum. But I need to figure out the timings first."

"Wow, Cammie, you've put a lot of thought into our little romance I see." Said Zach smirking. My mouth dropped. Everyone's did, except Macey's.

"It's true, Cammie has a crush." She announced, my mouth dropped further.

"What! Since when did any of the dances actually meant anything I mean I did that dance with Grant about heart break last week!" I protested.

"Yeah, but the difference is Cam you didn't stay up half the night planning it." Macey said. "So," she concluded. "You, my friend, have a crush."

My mouth dropped again and everyone started to laugh. I just sat there like a fish.

"Ok," said Liz seeming to take pity on me. "Me and Jonas will get the songs and start up a draft mix of them and then we'll edit it to the right times once you've done them. Cammie and Zach you go work on your routine, Logan, Macey, Bex and Grant you guys finish off the street hip hop dance your doing and work out the finale with the flips so that you don't nearly drop Macey again."

We all get up, Bex, Grant and Logan still laughing, Macey smiling a knowing smile at me, and Jonas and Liz looking slightly flustered at the mere mention of love and finally Zach. Smirking.


	7. Chapter 7 : Wise guy moments

**SORRY I HAVE TAKEN SOOOOO LONG! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**ALLY OWNS ALL!**

Chapter 7 : wise guy moments

Cammie's POV

I started going through some of the beginning contempory I had planed with Zach, we also used a bit of ballet and even body locking to show the polite and awkward movements. Then I relied on Zach a bit more and he helped to choreograph the Ibiza.

We used lots of movements that involved weaving in and out of each other to symbolize how well the relationship was going but Zach wanted to do this move where I ran to him then flipped over him with my back on his. Then he would pull me back and swivel me round his body and we would drop to the floor in a low pose with our legs crossed over. But the timing wasn't right. I would either not be pulled back in time, get caught going around his body to slowly or he would drop to the pose before I was fully round. Either way I kept falling.

I don't know what it was, probably the combination of the heat, the falling and trying to figure out a dance all at once but when he dropped me once quite hard I got angry.

"Zach! You can't drop into the pose until my legs have gone around, that is the fourth time you've done that!" I shouted angry.

"Cammie, I'm sorry, lets just try again, I can't see behind me remember."

"No! We can't use that move it just isn't working!"

Now everyone had stopped what they were doing and were watching us.

"Cammie, seriously, just run faster and I'll grab you, we'll have more momentum so you'll get round and then I'll put my arm by my side so I feel your leg as it comes around."

I reluctantly went back and ran up again really fast so we had more momentum, he managed to catch me after I'd rolled over his back but then as he swung me round I had too much momentum and spun out of his hands and landed on the ground again but this time it hit an old scar.

On my side I have a large bruise, it's from when my mother hurt me, from when I annoyed her so much, didn't do as I was asked and didn't help her, so she had too. I mean she couldn't help it, she wasn't herself, she had, well has schizophrenia.

It was a permanent bruise. Well, maybe not lifelong but it had been there for over 5 years. Thankfully now it was a light brownish colour, it may not sound hugely attractive but it simply blends with my tan. It means I can wear the crop tops Macey makes for our costumes without having to think of an excuse.

It hasn't hurt for a long time, it used to hurt when ever pressure was put on it so I couldn't be lifted or anything but it hadn't hurt me now for a while, I guess that fall was bad.

I hissed and knew it would be painful tonight.

"Cammie, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" said Zach coming over quickly and bending down to help me up.

He offered his hand but I ignored and pulled myself up. "We are not doing that move Zach."

I limped away as the pain in my ankle started swelling and I went to the house and grabbed a bag of ice cubes from the bar and put it on my ankle and lay down on my bed. I plugged in the headphones to my second hand old iPod nano and listened to music for about an hour before Grant came home and came to check on me.

"Hey Camster. You all right?"

I took the buds out of my ears and sighed, "I don't think it's twisted thankfully but I sure hurts."

"Come on Cam, that's not what I said, are _you_ all right?"

I rolled my eyes at his silly way of putting emphasis on the word 'you' but said, "I will be."

He sighed, "Come on Cam, he was just trying out the move and he does Ibiza as a specialty, it's not your specialty so you can't expect to be as good at it as he is."

I grit my teeth, "Not helping Grant."

He smirked, "Argh, Grant first Zach, now you soon Logan and Jonas will be smirking too, it's so infuriating!"

"Cam," he paused, thinking about what he was going to say. "Look, I'm not saying Zach's a better dancer than you, I'm just saying that we all have our strengths and you can't expect to be as good as Zach at Ibiza if you've only done it a bit and if he's trained at it."

I sighed, Grant does have his wise guy moments but there not always when I want them.

"Grant, just cut it out ok, I said I'll be fine and I will, just give it a rest." I snapped at him, he looked surprised. I just glared, put my buds back in and then turned up the volume on my iPod which was rather satisfyingly playing "What the Hell" by Avril Lavine.

- - - - - PAGE BREAK - - - - -

I heard the guys hanging out in the bar that evening and thought that Liz, Bex and Macey's must have gone to Macey's for the nail painting session we had had planned, I guess there's an up side to everything.

I stay awake long into the night, I ignore it and try to pretend it's because I had a nap this afternoon. Grant keeps telling me to go to the doctor and see if it's insomnia but if it doesn't have a name it won't exist right, as soon as someone calls it something, it's real.

It was about 3:45am when I got up, my ankle was fine, I'd managed to stop the swelling by getting the ice cubes on there quickly but my side was a different story. I had been laying down so I hadn't felt it until now.

If I stood up straight it was fine but as soon as I curved my body it screamed in pain and I gritted my teeth firmly. I knew I was going to have to work through this because if it ached in the morning and I let on the others would see the bruise because they would be looking closely at my side, it wouldn't blend in if they were looking for it.

I silently made it over to the window and hopped out wincing as my side burned. I made it over to a high rise, I didn't go to the industrial building in case Zach was there but I went to a high rise next to the hotel we work at.

I slowly started stretching my body gasping in pain and holding my side every now and then. I did back bends and forwards and backwards walkovers and used the chance to work on my flexibility, I did a whole bunch of conditioning, just working through the pain, to be honest, this pain was nothing, I could cope with pain through years of practice. I knew how to deal with my own pain. It's when I see others in pain that is bad because theirs nothing I can do to help. I'm no doctor.

Zach's POV

I looked out of my window that evening across the sky; it was late, or rather early. The sky wasn't exactly black, it was a dark blue colour with stars scattered across it like dots and I joined together the few constellations I knew.

I sighed and looked out across the cityscape, in some ways it was beautiful, the shape of Miami with the different levels and styles of building.

Wait what?

My eyes flickered back and I saw a figure doing forwards and backwards walkovers on the top of a building across from the hotel I was in. I studied it, the way she seemed to put more weight on one ankle rather than the other and every now and then she would clutch her side.

The pieces fit together. Cammie. When she fell on that final attempt at the move she tried to put her foot down but it twisted and landed on her side instead.

Why is she practising A) if she's hurt herself and B) at 4:15am?

I thought about going over to the building and asking but I knew we weren't exactly on good terms. But I wouldn't be able to ask her tomorrow why she was practising or she'll wonder how I knew and then realise I live in the hotel.

I settle with asking her tomorrow if her ankle and side are okay, it's the best I can do.

**PLEEEEASE REVIEW, YOU KNOW YOU WANNA MAKE MY DAY?!**


	8. Chapter 8 : My fault

**You guys can probably tell I am bad at regular updates! sorry! I hope you enjoy it and thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer : Ally's Carter owns!**

Chapter 8 : My fault

Cammie's POV

I went into the courtyard earlier than normal that morning, I wanted to make sure that my injury wouldn't show. I started stretching it out like I did last night, well, this morning. Then I started doing freestyle. I just put on some music and danced. It wasn't anything technical just some street and hip hop, just fun.

I stopped, shattered after half and hour of dancing. I settled down and regained my breath just stretching out again like last night. I sat in splits for a bit then turned to do my other leg.

I now had about an hour to kill before everyone else would be here. I was so tired, I only had around 3 or 4 hours sleep, and that 'nap' yesterday when I left the rehearsal. I sighed and got up.

I would just have to start a random solo routine, I couldn't just sit stretching for an hour and I couldn't work on any pairs, or group routines, because there was no group there.

I thought for a bit about what dance style to try, I could just do a contempory, but I don't want to use any ideas for the dance with Zach. That rules out, contempory, Ibiza, and ballroom. I could do some acro dance given I have been working on my flexibility all night.

I decided on that and put on Seven Nation Army by White Stripes and start doing dancing. As it was an acro routine I stretched my legs further and wider into splits and turns whilst doing walkovers and handsprings, it wasn't up to Macey's gymnastic standards but I added dance in so it wasn't pure gymnastics.

I had about 5 minutes until they came so I decided to run through it one last time, then I could perfect it later then show them, I pressed replay on the stereo and went into position starting with a run-up into one of those forward walkovers with no hands.

By the end I heard clapping, I guess they had come in at the end and seen my finale which I had very nearly fallen on! I had spun twice then run with a stag leap, then continued with a forward walkover half twist, backwards handspring then back flip, using my momentum I just landed, I could have cracked my head open!

I turned and faced the guys.

"Hey!" I told them.

Zach looked slightly weary, "Hi, are you ok?" He questioned anxiously.

"Sure, I just think we should do a different move instead of the one yesterday." I said, trying to avoid the subject.

I created a tense atmosphere and I felt myself start to get angry that I couldn't be comfortable around me friends.

"Are you sure?" Zach persisted. "I mean you fell hard yesterday on your side, is their a bruise or anything, you should rest."

"I said I'm fine, now just think of some other stupid Ibiza dance move to put in, it is _your _speciality not mine." I snapped flashing a glance at Grant at the end. "Besides, this is a duet, you can't expect me to do everything."

Everyone looked shocked. I sighed and turned away from them and went over to the railings where my bag was. I pulled on a zip up hoodie as I felt myself get cooler from lack of movement. To be fair I was only in a training bra and half length black leggings. I shrugged on the jumper and then slid down into Box splits and leant my whole body against the ground.

My head pressed against the ground cooled it and I relaxed slowly. I felt Macey next to me as she went right up against a curved wall. Normally you see gymnasts of ballerinas have their legs up against a flat wall, but Macey had hers on a curve so they were around 220 degrees rather than 180! It was ridiculous!

I looked at her and she watched me, "You know," She started tentatively. "It is okay not to be able to do something."

"No, it's not I need to be good at everything, I'm the fricking female lead." I say exasperated. "Bloody useless one at that." I say aggravated.

"God Cammie, you can do every single style there is to offer amongst us, that's 9 different styles! Most of us can only do 4 or 5! Jesus, your fine, your great for God sakes. Stop being too hard on your self, or you'll go insane, you'd stay up till 4 in the morning practicing, I know you Cam. If you push yourself too hard, you'll fall over the edge. You just need to make sure you haven't pushed us away when we need to catch you." She said oddly calmly.

She walked away and I shook my head. They knew I practiced at night, but not 4 in the morning, they didn't know about the insomnia, and she was right, it was my fault. Everything was my fault.

I'm pushing my friends away.

I lead my mum to schizophrenia.

I forced her to punish me.

I'm not good enough to do a simple routine.

I'm letting down the group.

Taking away our chances at being internationally known, world wide. Winners. Sometimes it's our turn to win. I was standing in the way of that. I had to make myself better. I had to do that move, prove to myself that I wasn't useless.

"Zach", I called. Everyone's head's turned.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna do that move, come on."

He raised an eyebrow and frowned as if he wanted to say no, but I just started to run so he quickly got into position…

**REVIEW?!**


	9. Chapter 9 : What the hell

**Sorry it's short but it's goode!**

Chapter 9 : What the hell…

Cammie's POV

My back hit his, I rolled and turned as sharply as I could to flip around him, he caught me and then started to drop down to the floor but my feet hadn't gotten a grip on the floor as I flipped forwards and feel on my bum, great. Zach reached down and pulled me up like I weighed nothing.

"Honestly, we don't have to do that move, I've thought of another one."

"What's the other move?" I asked reluctantly.

"I hope your arms are strong?" He said with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow motioning him to continue. "Well, you run up and do a handspring right behind me and instead of your feet landing on the ground, you plant them on my shoulders and push really hard with your arms and I'll grab your legs as high up as I can and then you flip up to be standing on my shoulders. Then I grab your hands on the opposite side so I can spin you to be facing me when you land and then we can go into the tango. How's that sound?"

Wow, that sounded great, and I knew I could do the handspring thing because Macey should me how to with Logan a year or so ago.

"Okay, lets try it!" Zach blinked at my sudden mood swing but just went with it! I ran until I was right behind his back, then I handspringed and it was perfect! He twisted me and we landed face to face and he dipped me he, omg.

Oh my god, what the hell just happened. He kissed me. I, oh my goodness. I glance around and see Grant looking slightly angry, the other guys kind of rolling their eyes and the girls saying "finally"! what! I am so confused.

Zach kissed me!

I suddenly realised I had been standing staring totally shell-shocked for about 15 seconds. Zach was in front of me looking incredibly nervous, oh my god, I don't know what to do. I turned a shade of pink the girls later described as marshmallow pink! I just blinked a few times and then said, "oh."

Jesus, 'oh' that was, I mean I know Enlish, Spanish, Portuguese and Brazilian Portuguese and all I can think of is 'oh'.

My mind is completely blank, I have no idea what to do.

"Sorry, Cam, I don't know what came over me, I jus-"

"No, stop sorry, its my fault, I'm just, I don't know, I'm sorry." I said, my mouth spewing out randomly, I turned and grabbed my jacket.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault, it's all my fault, I'm sorry."

Now everyone was silent, looking confused, shit, I've said too much, they're gunna figure it out, I need to get out of here. I grabbed my bag and walk quickly towards an alleyway off the courtyard. I here them shouting after me but I break into a run.

Finally I come to the high rise. The same one Zach was at. I guess he'll find me soon, by then maybe I'll have figured out the answer to this question:

What the hell just happened?

**Review! Sorry, this is a slow story, i'm only updating it once a week, but if i get more reviews i will be inspired to write more! Also, please check out my first song-fic, based on A thousand years by Christina Perri, it's not twilight though!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Dancing Down South

**I hope you enjoy this, a bit of a filler, mainly emotions etc, but lots of action in the next one planed, can't wait to write it!**

**ally owns it!**

Chapter 10 : Dancing down South

Zach's POV

I watched helplessly as Cammie ran off down an alley of the square. Damn. I should not of have that. I angrily walked over to the corner and punched a wall, shit. Stupid idea. I ignored the pain though; I didn't want to look like a total idiot. Grant looked angry, I guess I had just hurt his kinda sister; Logan looked confused, I could tell that he knew that I liked Cam. Jonas looked confused to but in a completely different way! I girls had looked excited but now they looked really worried, Bex pulled Liz and Macey back from following Cam, I uses she knew she needed space or something.

I sighed and grabbed my back pack.

"I'll see you guys later." I mumbled then I walked off quickly knowing they were all staring at me.

Bex's POV

"Dear God." I said as soon as Zach was gone. "This is such a mess. I thought Cam was over Josh!"

"She is! Completely over him but just not ready to move on." Macey told me but she still looked worried.

"But I thought she liked Zach?" Liz said softly.

"What!" said Macey sharply. "Did she tell you that she liked him?!"

"Oh, no, I just assumed, I mean you said about the dance she made up and then she just kinda forgave him this morning when she normally holds a grudge or whatever I don't know, they just seemed like they were together you know…" Lizzy trailed off sweetly.

"Oh, right." Macey said uninterested. "Well, she'll come around, I'll talk to her tonight. I guess rehearsal is over. We have to sort this though, because otherwise Cam will get lost in dance and she'll push he troubles out, not dealing with them, that's not good. If she doesn't talk tonight, we have to confront her at rehearsal tomorrow, got it?" She finished seriously, she left before we answered but Liz and I nodded anyway.

I turned to face Liz but I saw the boys there looking completely confused. I smiled weakly at them but then turned to go as well.

Grant's POV

"What! Can someone please explain this to me!" I shout after standing shocked as Bex left. Liz gave me an apologetic look and said, "I'm not sure that I'm the best one for that job." Then she too left.

God, this is such a mess.

I looked at Logan, he was the best at getting dates and figuring girls out, he had been a player until Macey had made it her personal job to 'tame' him so he would stop breaking girls hearts but she's fallen for him now to, I know, call an ambulance, the ice queen has melted!

"Well," Logan started looking like he was in serious thought. "We all know that Cammie's into Zach-"

"WHAT!" I scream.

"Jesus, it's obvious!" Logan said, I silently fumed whilst motioning him to continue. "Well, I reckon, she's confused, because with her and Josh, they had known each other forever you know, but with Zach she likes him, maybe loves him but she barely knows him. You get it?" He looked really confused himself.

I just shook my head, "I don't get girls at all, not one bit."

I sigh and walk over and grab my bag, "I'll see you guys tonight, you coming to the bar?"

"Sure, later." Logan said then he walked off.

"Yeah, I'll be there, bye." Jonas said. I raised my hand and then turned and left too. GREAT REHERSAL GUYS! Not.

Cammie's POV

I just lay there. Staring at the sky, cloud gazing. I tried to connect the lines, think of happy thoughts, and remember doing this with Grant and Bex on South Beach when we were 8. But I couldn't. The beach, South Beach. I just wanted to feel the sand burning my bare feet, the fresh sea water in my hair and here the waves crashing in.

I suddenly jumped up. I climbed down the steps and went onto the street. I jogged lightly to my house, straight past Grant's parents in the bar, straight up to my room, I grabbed my navy blue bikini and my beach bag which stood by the foot of my bed. It had my towel, floppy hat, and sunglasses, not that I would be needing them. It was Thursday today, it was dance night tonight.

I sent a text to the girls:

Going to Dance night down south, come if you want but not to talk, I'll be dancing! See you there?!

I shoved my phone in my bag, grabbed a miniature wrap round skirt that Grant's dad once said would be of more use as a belt and walked out.

Soon I was at the beach, I waited under a palm tree for 10 minutes as the sun went down and I saw Macey and Bex coming up together.

"Liz isn't coming, she's doing something with Jo!" Macey squealed excitedly!

"Finally!" I said back grinning. "Come on, I wanna dance!" I said in a babyish voice!

I walked over to the party, I was really crowded, everyone was swaying to the music, usually you get some dance battles going on here, Fusion had been in more than I could count, and tonight I wanted one.

I suddenly saw Josh, he was hanging out with his new dance group, a bunch of them, they were professionally trained and they either lived in the hotel or in beach front houses. Tossers. I thought rudely to myself. Time to teach them how to dance.

**review if you can't wait for the show down!**


	11. Chapter 11 : rich boy ghetto girl

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH CHRISTMAS BUT THIS IS A GOODE ONE! (EVEN THOUGH I DO SAY SO MYSELF!)**

Chapter 11 : rich boy; ghetto girl

I started walking over to the DJ by the bar and I saw Grant, Zach and Logan hanging out there. I detoured and grabbed Grant. "Come on, it's dance battle time!" I say with a mischievous glint in my eye. Grant blinks once but then nods and grins too and he and the guys join us as we walk over to the DJ.

The DJ is this guy called Dillon, although he's a bit, shall we saw, weird, he is an insane DJ. We walked over and say the words he loves hearing, "Dance Battle." He grins and immediately changes the playlist and grabs his mike.

"Guess who's in for a treat tonight!" He hollered into the mike. "Oh yeah it's you guys, now Fusion is up for a Dance Battle, and boy are they ready to whip some ass! Any brave takers?"

I glance over at Josh and his eyes lock with mine, he knows what I want, and lets face it, he's not gunna turn it down if he doesn't want to look like an wimp. He motions to his crew and then shouts out to Dillon, "We're up man!"

The crowd clears and leaves a space in front of the music on the beach. Bex, Macey and I step up as the song 'Run the World (Girls)' by Beyoncé came on. As Josh's new group were all male we were making our stand!

We started doing this rap routine that Grant had done for us to a song with the same beat and then we added random Hip hop bits in that Bex lead, we were in a triangle with Bex in the front so she would do the move and then 2 beats later we would so it was a cannon dance.

Dillon soon reshuffled the music and on came 'Can't say no' By Conor Maynard. Josh ginned and he walked up to us as the girls were still in front and he reached out as if to touch Bex she immediately lashed forward but me and Macey pulled her back as Josh laughed and then kicked his leg forward and swung it back and did a free back flip so his hands didn't touch the floor. He was immediately joined by two boys as this was obviously the start to one of their routines. They started doing a Rap-Street mix up with lots of gross inappropriate stuff in. The guys were now standing in front of us, mainly to make sure Bex didn't beat Josh to the bone but also because they wanted a piece of this dance of.

Sure enough Dillon saw how heated it was getting and quickly moved on to a less tense song! He put on 'Club can't handle me' By Florida feat David Guetta. The guys started by doing some insane gymnastics to the slow beats at the start, it wasn't like quick handsprings, it was strength stuff so they would do Japanese handstands and balance in straddle on one hand but as soon as it started getting fast they jumped up into an awesome street routine mixed with Hip/hop similar to ours.

The song changed again and all of Josh's crew came out and started dancing to 'Forget You' by Cee Lo Green. They did theatrical dance because all the moves matched up to the lyrics (A/N I have no idea if theatrical dance is right, I probably just mad up some random dance style!). After the first chorus the song changed again. I smiled immediately, it was a song we could do both slow and fast dance too. 'Laser Light' by Jessie J was on. The beginning with the fast beats was plain and slow enough for us to start with some expressive contempory, everyone was giving us 'wtf!' looks but we kept going and suddenly as it speed up we stopped and as it came into the David Guetta mix bit we did an awesome Hip Hop routine, it slowed down again and we ended with a small piece of contempory.

As I did a final spin and the Battle was over I looked up and then I felt someone's arms gripping tightly and painfully around my waist, they pulled me closer and I couldn't speak because their lips were on mine. I wriggled and hit his chest hard with my hands but his hands were reaching down on my butt. Suddenly, I was sharply pulled away from Josh.

I blinked as I saw Zach behind me having pulled me away and I took in what Josh had just done. I felt this huge anger inside of me as I screamed at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS TO GET IT THROUGH YOU THICK HEAD! WE. ARE. NEVER. EVER. GETTING. BACK. TOGETHER. EVER" (A/N couldn't resist, it was so perfect!)

His face didn't change though, despite the whole crowd watching breathless he just kept smirking, not a gorgeous romantic weak-at-the-knees Zach smirk (shit I did not just think that) but a gross pervy creepy smirk.

"Come on Cam, baby. You and me both know that you still want some of this." He said in I think what he thought was a seductive voice. I just glared at him and said. "Only in _your_ disgusting, twisted fucking dreams." I turned and stalked off through the crowd but not before I heard him say, "You think you know everything Cam, but you don't your so stuck up, you just assume that everything will fall into fucking place. But guess what, if you ever think that Zach would go for you think again, rich boys don't go for ghetto trash. And you know it's your fault, if you hadn't come with so many bloody problems, maybe your family would still love you."

I just stood their frozen, I barely noticed that rain had started to fall, that whispers echoed around the beach, it seemed so big but so full. Everyone knew, everyone knew everything. It was all my fault, why would Zach want me, Me. Who am I kidding, he's hot, I'm, well, not. But, he was rich? I don't get it. This is just too much to take it, I don't understand. I quickly blink back to reality, I hear Josh and his friends laughing, I hear footsteps behind me, sense a hand about to hit my shoulder, I run.

That's what I always do, faced with fight or flight, I run. I'm too weak, if I could face up to my problems then maybe I wouldn't be in this position, my mum wouldn't be in a mental institute, I wouldn't be a burden on the Newman's and I wouldn't be trying to get Zach to love me. That's why he kissed me! He felt sorry for me, a messed up kid with nothing, he must have felt sorry for me, if he was rich, why else would he have kissed me?

**I HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT! SORRY AGAIN THAT IT TOOK SO LONG! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12 : Realization

**Sorry this is a short one but i hope you enjoy it!**

**Ally owns!**

Chapter 12 : realization

Cammie's POV

I walked slowly into the rehearsal square the following morning, I had a small hangover from having a few beers the night before but nothing I couldn't handle. Grant was there with Bex and Macey, the others hadn't arrived yet.

They looked warily at me. I sighed, I don't know what to do. I plonked myself down ungracefully next to them and then lay back flat on the ground. Macey was sat comfortably in box splits next to me and Bex shifted out of her splits quickly seeing an excuse to stop doing the painful things!

"We had know idea Cam; seriously none of us knew he was some rich kid." Bex said trying to comfort me.

Grant shifted uncomfortably next to us. I glanced up and scrutinized him. "You know something Grant." I accused finally.

"Well, look," He began looking worried. I sat up and concentrated, the less space between us the more he shrank back, I raised an eyebrow though, motioning for him to continue. "So, you know how I found him when we did the auditions." I nodded. "Well, when I found him and asked him if he wanted to join, he told me that his mums," He slowly trailed off. "GET ON WITH IT" yelled Bex getting impatient. "His mum is Catherine Goode, leader of the Circle."

I just laid back down unsure of what to do. His mum was Catherine fricking Goode for god sakes! I can't believe this. I heard a sound and saw Liz and Jonas and Logan coming to the square. I sighed and turned my head back and closed my eyes. Macey patted my hand then got up and went to quietly explain to them what had happened.

They all came back and sat around us so we were all in a huddle. I usually led the group being the female lead but given that I was in no fit state to do so, Macey took charge.

"Right, I think we should make this nice and simple, Zach didn't actually lie to us given he told Grant straight away, he's a good dancer, he obviously has no loyalty to his mum otherwise we would have had half of our dances spread on the web or something by now and he's the best male lead we'll ever get. So, votes in favor of keeping him?"

Everyone listen carefully as Macey summed up the facts and Grant, Macey, and Jonas put their hands up.

"Votes in favor of dropping him?"

Bex, Liz and Logan put their hands up.

"Cam?" Macey asked. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, tell me why you guys voted how you did?" I asked trying to find reasons on either side.

"I'm sticking by you Cam." Bex said and Liz nodded. "Yeah, and ever since he came the rehearsals haven't been going as smoothly, but I don't think that's to do with the dancing of anthing…" Liz trailed of timidly.

"Well, I reckon he still should have told us." Logan said then turned to the people who voted to keep him.

"But, he did tell me, it's my fault he didn't tell us so he shouldn't be kicked out for that." Grant reasoned with Logan.

"Yeah, he did come out honestly with it to Grant straight away, and by the sounds of it, he would rather have forfeited his place in the group then mess it p because of that." Jonas said.

Lastly we all turned to Macey and she simply said, "It's okay to like him you know."

"Is it? Look what happens to everyone I've loved, look what happens to me when I've tried to love someone." I stood up to leave but Macey pulled me back down.

"Cam, it's not your fault, you do know that. No matter what that scum bag Josh has ever told you, it's not your fault." I looked at her and felt tears falling down my face. Everyone seemed to realize, as Macey had, how much that actually meant, how much I blame myself for everything. Grant pulled me into a massive hug and I curled up in his lap and closed my eyes against his shoulder finally realizing that I could tell them everything, that I could and should trust them, and for once, I fell asleep.

**All the Grant-Cammie stuff at the end is brotherly sisterly love which given their basically such close friends rather than sibblings they actually have! I find it kinda silly when in other stories their actually sibblings and their like, he kissed her on the head and i'm think my brother would NEVER do that! **


	13. Chapter 13 : Something real

**Sorry it's been so long, my teachers seem to think that first day of term means that given we haven't been at school for 3 weeks we must have missed it so much that its their duty to give us tonnes of homework... :-( yeah love you too...**

**well i hope you enjoy it!**

**remember, I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 13 : something real

Cammie's POV

I told them all a lot after that, not everything and I think that they could tell I was still holding back on some things. I told them about my mum, about her schizophrenia and her hitting me, explained how it was my fault, that I must have provoked her. Explained how I had relied on Josh but he had left me and I'd tried to cover it all up. After all of that I just felt care-free, I don't believe that a problem shared is a problem halved, in some ways them knowing made me feel worse because they were upset about it but I knew in the long run that it meant that they would understand me more.

As I finished off I heard a noise from the other side of the square, I turned quickly and saw Zach and the funniest thing was his eyes were shining as if he had just yawned or something and his eyes were watering. I walked cautiously over.

"Hey…" He said hesitantly. I took a deep breath and tried to stop myself from jumping up and running into his arms.

"Hi, you alright…" I tried abysmally. I saw the faint trances of a smirk on his face at my feeble attempt but he soon turned serious again.

"Look, guys, I understand if you don't want me to be in the group anymore, that's fine but I just have one thing to say, although I wasn't totally honest with all of you, I never told a lie. I told Grant straight when he found me and he said it was cool. I never really mentioned my home life to any others of you, I guess you just assumed or something… but I never lied to you. I really do hope you'll keep me, your dancing is sooo much better than my mums and you guys get me and have the same 'relationship' with dance and music that I do, so as I said, if you'll take me, I'll be there."

I felt everyone look at me within the group knowing that I had the final call, but my eyes just stayed locked with Zach's clear emerald green ones. I swallowed hard and thought about what he'd said and all he'd done.

He hadn't ever lied to us, he had tried to be honest.

He improved my dancing and had fun with me.

He stood up for Fusion against Josh despite knowing that Josh could reveal him.

He had tried to help me up after I fell.

He kissed me and even though I didn't kiss back I felt something, something real.

I justly nodded slowly as a small smile appeared on my face, Zach grinned so wide that I couldn't help but jump up and hug him. I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and around his neck whilst I felt his arms wrap protectively but delicately around my waist. I buried my face in his t-shirt as he pushed his into my hair and we swayed swiftly from side to side. I looked up my grin now fully spread and I heard cheering from our friends in the back ground, but that didn't matter, all I saw was Zach.

His face so close to mine, our bodies flush together, his breathe against my forehead, his arms around my waist, my reflection in his bright clear green eyes and then his lips against mine.

The cheers turned to wolf-whistles but that barely registered as I felt his smooth lips moving gently against mine, he pulled back after 10 seconds about to check my reaction but before he had pulled 2cm back I pushed forward recapturing his lips. I'm not sure how long it went on for, all I know was that when we finally pulled apart both smiling, me shyly, him cockily, both panting for breathe, they were no longer there.

That shocked me I glanced around sharply distracted suddenly, Zach seemed to notice too and we finally saw them sat back down on the floor. Macey and Logan laughed when they saw us totally confused and disorientated and the others glanced over at us as I heard Grant 'whisper' "WELL FINALLY!"

I giggled and Zach smirked as he wrapped an arm over my shoulder and we walked over to them and sat down to join them.

**I think the next chapter will be the last, it will be the dance battle at the end, what will happen and who will win, drama and dance in the next chapter, if any of you are dancers and have so cool (real!) styles you want me to incorporate please tell me and if any of you have any song choices you want me to try and put in then tell me and i'll see what i can do! Really, i owe you guys so much for reviewing its the least i could do!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahhh, it's finished and this is a massive end chapter! It has : dance, drama and zammie! i hope you like it! Thank you to all of my reviewers and i hope you enjoyed reading the whole story! And there won't be a sequel, SORRY!**

**I have tried to include the recomendations from reviews even if they are breif! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Ally Carter still owns Gallagher but the idea is MINE!**

Chapter 14 : My heart is full

Cammie's POV

We had trained hard. Really hard, for three solid weeks; day in, day out. I glanced around the beach, Dillon was DJing and I gave him our CD. For the dance battle we first had to perform a group piece, each group did their own showcasing many styles that lasted 5 minutes.

Then the top 5 groups progressed and had to do a dance off with street dance, so all of us interrupting so it was like a real fight.

Next with the final three groups each had a solo dance including 1 or 2 people with any style but only one.

Then the winner does their victory dance which is anything.

I looked anxiously around our group; we looked good; Macey had made sure of that! The girls (and me!) were wearing black leggings which went down to half way up our feet and had holes at the heels. Our tops were variations of the same style. They were baggy off the shoulder tops with black sports bra's under. They had big hearts over the top, mine was purple with a silver heart, Bex's was dark blue with a gold heart, Liz's was light pink with a dark pink heart and Macey's was forest green with a black heart.

The boys were wearing black trousers that looked like jeans but wear actually made of a stretchy material so they could still dance. They each had on fitted T-shirts that showed their abs (I swear I nearly fainted!) they each complemented their girlfriends top, so Zach's was dark purple to go with my pinky purple, Grant's was mid blue to go with Bex's dark blue, Jonas had on a red one that miraculously blended with Liz's pink rather than clashing, Macey is amazing! And Logan's was leaf green, slightly lighter than Macey's forest green.

I felt Zach's hand reach around and grab mine as he saw me looking tense, he gave it a squeeze and we walked over to sign in. We were on 8th out of 10 for the first dance so we settled down, watching the other groups.

I saw lots of styles, hip-hop, street, jazz and even rhythmic gymnastics as people used more random styles that showed off the talents of their group. Thankfully no one had a similar combination to us. I had purposely mixed our most interesting styles with some proper old school skills from the classics, street and hip-hop.

As it approached our turn we stood up and started warming up, Macey had insisted that we try to intimidate the other groups by doing a difficult warm-up so the guys started with press-ups but when they pushed up the clapped between each one. Us girls started with stretching out our splits and then positioned chairs facing each other about a meter of so apart. We then went down into splits with one leg up on each so our legs were wide at around 270 degrees, it hurt like hell for everyone but Macey because she was naturally flexible but we just had a random mundane conversation whilst not showing any emotion.

Then we went onto other stretches, Logan weight lifted Macey, Jonas practically dislocated himself whilst getting prepped for body locking, Liz lifting her leg up and down from the floor to next to her ear, Bex and Grant run some of the standard warm-up combinations, Zach started going up and down in Japanese handstands because he found the control hard especially in a pressurized environment, thankfully they were fine today, and I was to nervous to do much so I went do in Box splits and pressed my stomach and face to the floor, my back totally straight so I could get away from everyone.

Soon it was our turn, we started by coming out in pairs and did dances showing off rare styles but also saving some for later. First I came out with Liz to Pearl by Katy Perry doing a lyrical solo. It was graceful but full of fire, the song was about a girl out-growing her model and becoming better so it was a dance showing breaking free, but it also said it ruined her so at the end when we finally broke free we feel to the floor and then out came Bex and Grant.

They came out to Mama do the Hump by Rizzle Kicks, they went crazy between rap and some theatre when they acted out some random pars of the rap, it was so funny, half way through they acted out a bit where Bex smacked Grant head when he voiced the, "Maybe even one of them could be Beyoncé"! Soon that faded out and Zach and Jonas came on.

Spectrum by Florence an the Machine came on and Zach and Jonas did a body locking routine based as if they were new creatures/robots discovering a new planet, it was awesome. They didn't just do pushing the body down and stuff they had stiff movements to discover random stuff like picking flowers and random things like that.

Then Macey and Logan came on, well I say came on but Logan carried Macey on! As On the floor played by J-Lo, Logan walked with his arms locked dead upright, Macey was doing a handstand so their hands were locked together. It looked pretty impressive! Macey pushed off with a flip and then they did this crazy routine with flips, handsprings, combinations, basically Logan throwing Macey around a bit! Soon it was over and Hottest Girl in the World Right Now by JLS came on.

We all stood up and formed a semi diamond shape with Bex at the front, then Liz and I, Then Macey surrounded by Grant and Logan with Zach and Jonas behind them. We first started doing classic moves but executing them with our own unique touches. We had stayed in the formation and then Logan and Grant picked Macey up and threw her up then casually walked away while she was in the air. Gasps echoed around the room as Zach and Jonas jumped forward and caught her in a cradle, then launched her again and me and Liz caught her. We all twisted out into a big circle and did some more moves and finished panting out of breath.

I ginned broadly yes! We did it, it was perfect so if we don't get through I'll be shocked!

-PAGE BREAK-

"YES!" We all screamed simultaneously as Fusion was called as one of the groups in the next round.

I turned around and hugged Zach grinning from ear to ear, but suddenly I felt Zach being pulled back. I looked up shocked and then my expression turned hard as I saw Catherine Goode. Zach pulled away from Josh who had pulled him out of our hug.

"What the hell are you doing Zach! I never said you could join Fusion!" Catherine shouted at her son, her anger sparkling fiercely in her eyes.

"I don't need you permission, I can do what ever the hell I want!" Zach shouted back.

"Not when it comes to Fusion. I thought I had raised you well Zach, but let me tell you this, if you keep dancing with them you will be no son of mine." She all but screamed.

Then Zach smirked, shocker! "I don't want to be your son, you don't get it do you?! I hate you! All you've ever done is drill me, you've never loved me, asked about me, helped me, nothing you don't care! So now I don't care about you." Zach said defiantly.

Catherine looked shell-shocked, "All I've ever done is look out for you, trained you to offer you a career, I do love you Zach but you make it so hard, your cold and distant and you don't tell me anything."

"You've never asked!" Zach protested, "You never said how was school, what clubs do you like, who are your friends, nothing!"

"That's because your such a bloody brat, you were such a mummy's boy, then you suddenly can do everything yourself, but you know what, your wrong, you are nothing without me. Nothing, you have nothing, nowhere and no one." She cried harshly.

"You're wrong, sure I have no money, no house, but I do have someone, I have Cammie and I have Fusion, and they are worth 200 of you!"

Catherine looked livid, "Keep, your trashy dance crew and skank girlfriend Zachary, but don't expect anything from me, don't come back Zach, that's final." She said coolly as possible but shaking with rage and anger.

I watched open mouthed and didn't dare to say anything. Zach turned to me with a grin on his face. WHAT! HE WAS JUST DIS-BLOODY-OWNED and he's grinning! My face must have reflected that as he simply said, "I hate her. So much right now."

I just kept staring until he burst out laughing. I shook my head at his careless attitude but decided like him, to deal with it later!

-PAGE BREAK-

We stood in the center of the beach, the light was dimming and the ocean was a comfort steady rhythm, in, out, in, out.

Suddenly massive spotlights beamed down and the announcer shouted into a mike, "Alright ladies and Gents, were onto round 2 of the National Dance Championships! The Crew's still in are: Danceit!, Fusion, DancinG, Dynamix, and Chemistry! Round 2 is a Street-Dance-Off, the song this year is…DIE YOUNG, KE$HA, OFF YOU GO!" He screamed.

The music started and DancinG, Zach's mums crew jumped in with a routine, it was pre-prepared for this exact moment, but that was bad in Dance offs, sure it looked tidy and professional, but it didn't quite blend with the music and was impersonal, designed for any song. Soon Chemistry and then Danceit! stepped in and did their thing, I quickly turned and whispered a combination to Grant and Zach, they passed it on and we all nodded, half way through their routine Danceit! dropped to the floor to do some floor work, but then we walked out, the girls first and we quickly slide down in splits and kicked them with our front legs as the slide down. This signed to them to get off, our turn. We quickly stood up and went into a lively routine, we did classic street and it went down well, I smiled and went into the final combination, I reached up and my leg came up to my side but suddenly Josh was shoving me, I managed to turn it into a cartwheel and we went off to the side as DancinG came on, hopefully we would get points for the easy change over

It went on for the full 5 minutes of the song and we went in twice more and managed to finish off the dance by interrupting Dynamix 10 seconds before the end and doing the Judges favorite. When the champs were aired on TV the mini animation of a street dancer was the start of the show, we did the animations moves and earned smiles and cheers as everyone recognized it.

Nervously, we held our breath, there were 4 judges and they were talking quietly between themselves now. It seemed like hours.

Finally one of the judges walked up to the mike, "The groups through to the final are, DancinG, Dynamix and Fusion!" He grinned and went to go and sit with the other judges.

More screaming ensued and I couldn't believe it. In my head, last year was replaying, getting this far then getting beaten by DancinG. I wasn't going to let that happen this time.

I walked over to the group where they were discussing which solo or pair routine to do. We had many prepared and we figured we'd work out the one that gave us the best chance when we got there. We watched the other two solos, Dynamix had two girls doing a beautiful ballet performance on points to show versatility which then turned into a rhythmic gymnastics routine. It was good, but we'd already showed who was boss when it came to ballet and gymnastics in our first routine.

Then DancinG blew us all away.

They had Josh and another girl, Deedee, do a pair routine to Read all About it, by Professor Green and Emeli Sande. They used expression, and anger. It was a mixture of lyrical and pop dancing. It was amazing. They got roars and cheers as they went off and Catherine grinned evilly over at us after she had congratulated them.

It was a challenge. And I wasn't going to leave it.

I turned to the group, the possibilities were: Grant and Bex doing a Hip Hop routine, Liz and Jonas's ballet dancer and robot dance, or my contempory solo. I knew it wasn't enough. None of them would win for us, but I knew what would.

"Zach, we need to do it, the contempory, Ibiza, Tango then contempory routine." Eyebrows raised, they all knew the risks, if we didn't pull of the move in Ibiza, we would lose, hands down. But Zach saw the glint in my eyes and nodded stiffly. Bex ran over to Dillon and gave him the CD with Enchanted by Taylor Swift, Feel the Love by Rudimental, and then we decided on Toxic by Britney Spears for the Tango to go to. Then Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri and finally Need you Now by Lady Antebellum.

I heard the first beats of Enchanted come on and we began a shy playful romance, I quickly turned into Feel the love and our movements flowed easily into Ibiza, no one had done this style yet so the judges watched interested. Then before I knew it, I was running towards Zach, he was watching me intently, I looked into his eyes and I searched for reassurance, and I found it, in the trust. I knew it was going to be okay, it would be fine so the leapt.

Yeah, I leapt. Not Goode. I knew it was too much straight away, Zach knew, Fusion knew, everyone knew; now I had to make it look real.

I twisted carefully in the air but didn't link my arms with Zach's so I sort of free wheeled over his back. I landed carefully and Zach stood up quickly and we continued and tried to hide the smiles, it hadn't gone as planned but we hadn't messed up. I just hope that it wouldn't cost us the win.

The dance moved quickly as I lost myself in the dance and the music, completely expressing myself. Finally it came to Need you Now and as our movements came closer and our arms and finger tips touched for milliseconds every now and then; I finally understood the song. I needed Zach, we needed each other, and it wouldn't always go smoothly, but it would go better together than alone.

We finished face to face, bodies together, breathing, panting, and gazing. I quickly moved before I kissed him and ruined the dance. I spun out and bowed then pulled Zach off the 'stage', as soon as we were off I turned and kissed him. Nothing passionate or sexy, just a tender gentle, thank you kiss, for the trust I had found in his eyes.

-PAGE BREAK-

"The judges have had a tough time this year deciding the winners, some great crews this year. But they have reached a decision. The winners, about to grace the stage for one final time are…FUSION!" (A/N I know its obvious but I always wanted this to be a happy zammie story!)

I screamed and celebrated with my friends and we hugged and clapped and screamed some more. We were engulfed in a hug by our family and other friends. I can't believe it! We did it! We won!

We quickly detangled ourselves and ran onto the stage for one final time, we received the prize, a trophy and a cheque (and bragging rights!). Then we heard the music. We had designed our dance to be fun, easy, enjoyable and simple. Don't stop the Party, by Pitbull, our chosen song, blared out of the speakers and we danced easily. We had repeated combinations so the audience could copy easily and soon everyone was joining in.

2 months ago, I was alone, with no one to confide in and a broken heart.

Now, I'm surrounded by people who love me and who get me and my heart is full.

**TADAAAA!**

**Thank you for reading, a quick question, if you could answer by review or PM or whatever i really appresciate your opinions : do you prefer my none spy storys like this or my spy ones like back to blackthorne and a thorne in the circle? I'm just wondering if i should focus on a thorne in the circle or make another non-spy one? thank you!**

**Like i said at the top, sorry, there won't be a sequel!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL READERS, REVIEWERS, FAVOURITERS AND FOLLOWERS YOU ARE MY INSPIRATION, LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
